Accidents Do Happen
by Kate Stevens
Summary: Andrea & Neil have been having an affair in complete secrecy, getting closer and closer each day. When it turns out that Philippa's been in a serious car crash, Neil's feeling vulnerable and turns to Andrea for support. ABANDONED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Accidents Do Happen_

_**Author:** Kate Webb  
_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Keywords:** Andrea/Neil._

_**Summary:** Andrea and Neil have been having an affair in complete secrecy, getting closer and closer each day. When it turns out that Philippa's been in a serious car crash, Neil's feeling vulnerable and turns to Andrea for support. As her condition deteriorates, Neil is forced to pull the plug on his wife, effectively leaving it open for him to be with Andrea. They use his vulnerability as an excuse for their newfound closeness, but can Yvonne get close enough to unravel the truth about their relationship, and what about Jake?_

_**Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first._

_**Spoilers:** None that I can think of._

_**Disclaimer:** The Bill, and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Although, If anyone wanted to give them to me as a present I would be over the moon._

_**Author's Notes: ** Not much to say really. A big thank you to my biggest fans Gem and Claire, you are the inspiration that keeps me writing fan fiction. Also thanks to Katie Todd, who's story I was going over earlier, kick started my brain into producing this. I forgot where I got the idea for this one, probably from a twisted dream. If you read this leave me a review to tell me what you thought, even if it is to say you hate it._

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

It's a Wednesday afternoon and I'm sitting in one of the patrol cars with Tony Stamp driving. It's been a quiet shift so far with only a couple of domestics and an old lady who had had her purse stolen. Deep inside I know that something big is going to happen today; call it a gut feeling.

It'd nearing 4pm when we get a call to a serious RTA on the Priestfield Estate. We make our way to the location to see that Honey and Yvonne are already there. On stepping out of the car I survey the scene. Two cars have had an head on collision and three more have gone into the back of them.

I approach the nearest car cautiously, a silver land rover. "Hello, can you hear me?" I say to the occupants, whilst I try to pry the door open.

A little boy mumbles something, sounding a little like 'Mommy.' I turn around and call for a paramedic before taking in the sight of the mother. Recognising the face I take a step back in astonishment, almost certain I am imagining things. On my second glance into the vehicle, I realise that I was right, it's Phillipa the DI's wife. I saw her up in CID a few weeks ago. She look's to be in a pretty bad way, and it would be too dangerous for me to attempt to move her, so I inform the paramedic, then return to trying to free the young boy.

I search my memory for the name of their son, almost certain that Neil's mentioned it to me a few times. "Hi, Jake is it?" I ask, finally recalling the name, "can you tell me where it hurt's sweetie?" I try to keep detachment in my voice, not wanting to alert anyone else, but it's not easy.

With the help of the paramedic, we manage to get Jake out of the car and onto a stretcher, before returning to free Phillipa. It turn's out that Phillipa's injuries are life threateningly serious, and she is immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. Once I am certain that everything is under control, I approach the paramedic who is looking after Jake, to find out how he's doing. He doesn't know me, but I do feel a little protective of him, being so close to his father.

"It's looks to be mainly superficial cuts and bruises, with possibly a broken arm and leg. Nothing too serious, but we'll take him to St Hughes for X-rays and to patch him up." the paramedic explains, "Although we could really do with contacting a parent or guardian."

"His mother was taken away in the first ambulance," I explain, "but his father's the DI at our station. I'll call him."

"Great, but we need to take him to hospital to ensure there's no internal bleeding or other complications, would you be willing to travel with him?"

"No problem, I'll just tell my colleagues what's happening," I state, before going to find Tony to tell him where I'm going.

We arrive at the hospital 20 minutes later and Jake is taken straight up to X-ray. I remain in the reception area, to fill in the appropriate paperwork, before stepping outside to call Neil on his mobile.

He answers on the first ring with a pleasant 'Hello.' At least he seems to be in a good mood.

"Hi," I say, "I don't want to worry you, but I've just attended an RTA, and Phillipa and Jake were caught up in it. They've both been taken to St Hughes. I don't know anything about Phillipa's condition, but Jake doesn't seem to be too bad, a few cuts and bruises, possible broken arm, anyway, I think you should get down here."

"Alright I'm on my way, are you there?"

"Yeah, by the main entrance. They wouldn't let me get any closer."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Neil says before cutting me off.

He arrives at the hospital 10 minutes later and almost walks right past me.

"Hey," I greet, grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, how are they?" are the first words from his mouth.

"The doctor will explain," I say leading him to where the doctor is waiting outside Jake's room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Fred Jones, and you are?"

"Neil Manson," Neil greets anxiously.

"He's the boy's father," I explain.

"Ok, brilliant," says the doctor, before leading us both towards Jake's room, explaining his condition as we walk.

As soon as we enter the room, Jake spots his dad and sits up attentively. "Dad," he calls out.

Neil rushes to the side of the bed and pulls Jake into a hug, being careful not to further damage his broken arm.

After assuring his father that he's ok, Jake ask's "Where's mom? How is she? She looked really bad in the car! Is she ok?"

"I don't know, I've only just got here," Neil says to his son before turning to me, "Can you sit with him for a few minutes whilst I check on Phillipa?"

"Yeah, of course, go," I say, ushering him out of the room.

I sit down on the visitors chair, next to Jake's bed.

"How did you know my name?" Jake ask's me, "You called my name at the accident."

I carefully consider what I'm going to say before answering, "I work with your dad and he showed me a photo of you and your mom a few weeks ago," I explain, careful to keep my tone neutral.

"Oh," Jake replies, slightly disappointed that the answer was so simple. I think he was expecting something else.

Neil walk's back into the room about 10 minutes later, looking as white as a ghost.

"What? What's happened?" I ask.

"Phillipa," Neil struggles to get out, "It's bad."

"How bad?"

"She's in a coma, and they've got her on a ventilator. They're doubtful that she'll come out of it. They said that if she does pull through, then she'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

"Oh God?" I say shocked. I wasn't expecting something like that.

Neil steps closer to me and pulls me into a hug, needing the comfort as much as I do right now, regardless of who notices.

He finally steps back away from me when a voice breaks through the silence. "So this is where you're hiding then," Yvonne says standing in the doorway to the room, "What's going on?"

I silently glance at Neil, getting silent permission to tell Yvonne what's happened. He nods in response and I step further away from him and towards Yvonne in the doorway, so I can whisper the events of the past few hours.

Towards the end of my explanations, Inspector Gold appears beside us, and both her and Yvonne seem very shocked from what I tell them.

"How's the DI?" the Inspector asks, figuring I've been in the room the longest.

"Not too bad at the moment, but I doubt it's sunk in yet. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him if you want Ma'am." I say carefully, knowing that I'm probably the only person that Neil will feel comfortable talking to about this.

"Alright, Yvonne stay with her," Inspector Gold says, "I'm going back to the station, keep me informed."

The Inspector walks off towards another room, and I return to my position beside Jake's bed. As we were talking I failed to notice the doctor, returning to the room.

"We've got all the test results back, and your son is going to be fine," the doctor explains, "He will need to return in about six weeks to have the cast off his arm, but other than that he can go home as soon as you've filled in the discharge papers."

"Thank you Doctor," Neil says close to tears.

I can see that Jake also seems a little upset that his mom's so ill. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I know that nothing else will help ease there sadness.

The doctor leaves the room again and I step up close to Neil, well aware that Yvonne is watching my every move with hawk like eyes.

"I don't wanna go home without mommy there," Jake protests, when Neil tries to help him get changed and ready to go home.

"I know, but you can't stay here?" Neil tries to reason with him.

"No!" Jake shouts, shaking his head furiously from side to side in frustration.

I can see that Neil is getting really tired and doesn't know how to cope with this. I place my hand on his shoulder, silently asking him if I can have a go.

"Jake," I say to the boy, stepping up close to him, "Listen to me," I add, gently guiding his face to look in my direction, "I know your upset about your mom being hurt, but you can't stay in the hospital all night. It's not very comfortable I can assure you. Now you need to help your dad until she gets better, can you do that for me?"

Jake nods his head in a yes motion.

"Good boy, so why don't you get your clothes on and then he can take you home, so you can have something to eat, so that you'll get better too, ok. If you're really good, I'm sure he'll bring you back to see your mom tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Ok," Jake responds in a tiny voice, "but I don't wanna go home. It'll be too weird without mom there. Can't we go to your house instead?"

I can't help but let out a small laugh at that, the boy sure is persistent.

"You'll have to ask your dad about that," I answer not wanting to encourage him too much, especially while Yvonne is still within hearing distance. I stand back up to my full height and step away from the bed.

"Thanks," Neil whispers to me, before proceeding to help Jake get ready to leave the hospital.

I lead Yvonne into the hall to give them a bit of privacy. They join us a few minutes later, a small rucksack swung over Neil's shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Yvonne asks them.

"Yeah," Neil answers with a sigh.

Together, we all walk into the car park, Yvonne a few paces in front of us. "I meant what I said," I whisper to Neil, hoping he'll know what I'm talking about.

"I don't know," replies Neil, "It could be a bit awkward, especially with Yvonne and the others sniffing around. Isn't it a bit risky?"

"How is it? Both Yvonne and the Inspector know your upset and have had a big shock, my guess is that they will suggest you find someone to stay with for the night anyway."

"I didn't think of it that way. Alright then, but lets see if we can avoid it becoming public knowledge."

We arrive at the car and Neil settles Jake into the back seat. I automatically move to the drivers side. Neil's in no condition to drive today. Yvonne settles into the seat beside me, and Neil sits in the back beside Jake.

"Keys," I state, holding my arm out between the seats, for him to drop them onto.

He drops the keys onto my hand and I clasp my fingers around them, ignoring the pulse of electricity where our hands meet. I pull my arm back, insert the keys into the ignition and start the car.

We pull out of the car park and into the streets of Canley. Half way towards my house I realise that Jake and Neil will need a change of clothes at the least if they're staying with me and so swiftly change direction. We pull up outside their house within a few minutes, and Neil gently leads Jake up to the house, who is reluctant to say the least. I ensure Yvonne is out of hearing range, before whispering to Jake that he and his dad can stay at my house for tonight, and that I've bought them here so that they can get a change of clothes. I decide to sit in the car and wait for them to return.

"They probably shouldn't be left on their own tonight," Yvonne says to me, as soon as I've returned to my seat.

"I know, that's why I suggested they could stay at my house tonight," I reply, "I've got a spare room."

"Won't that be weird? Having the DI in your house?"

"Nah, I've had worse," I say, almost revealing that Neil's stayed over my house before.

"Well I'll come with you, to get them settled in and then I better head off home," Yvonne states.

"Ok," I acknowledge as I see Neil and Jake returning to the car.

They get into the back, dropping their bags by their feet. Once they're settled I continue the journey to my house. We arrive about five minutes later, and I help Jake out of the car with his bags, before leading them all up the path to my house.

I unlock the door and usher them inside, switching on various lights along the way. Neil automatically finds his way into my kitchen, having been here more than a couple of times, he knows his way around. I just hope that Yvonne hasn't noticed that little detail yet. We all settle into the kitchen and I put the kettle on for a cup of tea. Once the kettle has boiled I pour us each a drink. We sip on our tea silently, reflecting on the days events.

"I really should be getting home," Yvonne says out of the blue.

"Yeah sure, I'll give you a lift," I say without thinking, "Will you be ok on your own for a few minutes?" I ask Neil.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he answers with a small smile.

"Ok, back in a bit," I say leading Yvonne to the door.

As promised, I drop Yvonne home and then return within about 15 minutes. Upon my return I find Neil settled on the couch with the TV on and Jake half asleep in his arms. I drop down beside them, and Neil rests his arm across my shoulders. I gently lay my head on his shoulder, tired from the events of the day.

"If your tired, you should be in bed," Neil states, "It was a late night last night."

I sigh in response before making the effort to crawl to bed. Neil settles Jake into the spare room before coming to check on me. He sits on the edge of the bed, reluctant to crawl under the blankets because we both know that if he does, he'll stay in here for the rest of the night and although that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, we know it's a recipe for trouble.

He eventually makes a decision though, and crawls under the blankets next to me, pulling me into his arms. "Just for comfort," he mumbles a weak excuse, that we both know is really pathetic. He plants a small kiss to my forehead, before settling down and falling asleep.

We are woken up a couple of hours later by Jake crying in his sleep. I carefully untangle myself from Neil's arms, before getting up to check on the boy. I approach Jake carefully, and gently rub soothing circles on his back, helping to free him from his nightmare. He wakes up with a jolt and clings to my waist tears streaming down his face. I sit with him until he falls back to sleep before returning to my own bed, knowing that this is probably the closest to comfort I can give to him.

I crawl back into bed and snuggle into Neil's arms, where I quickly fall back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

To Be Continued ...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** So what did you think of chapter one then? There will be more eventually, when I get around to writing it, but it won't be for a while yet. I'm only releasing this chapter as a taster of what's to come. Hopefully a few nice reviews will snap me out of my latest bout of writer's block. Get the hint? If you have any suggestions/ideas for the next chapter, do let me know, I've got a rough idea of what I want to happen, but as always nothing ever goes to plan._

_As for my other stories, well WRITER's BLOCK says it all really. I just can't get the chapters to work. I will update them eventually, but don't be surprised if it's not for a few months._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes:** Thanks to Gem6, Loz06 and ADAM122343 (Can you read my mind?) for the reviews._

_Just a quick warning before you read this chapter, tissues may be required and it verges on an M rating towards the end (even though I tried not to be too descriptive.) Feel free to blame it on my recent obcession with Doctor Who fanfic and I'm saying no more. All mistakes are mine, this chapter hasn't been betaed at all._

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

I wake up to the sun shining through my window and hitting me in the face. I scrunch up my face in an attempt to block the penetrating rays. Realising that this isn't working, I roll over and hide my face into the warm pillow beside me, letting the gentle lub-dub sound of the heartbeat lull me back into slumber. Wait, pillows don't have heartbeats, I remember, sitting up quickly in shock. I finally realise that I am curled into Neil's chest and the heartbeat I could hear was coming from him. Relaxing slightly, I stretch languidly, before running a lazy hand along his cheekbone. He sighs in contentment, slowly opening his eyes to look into mine. "Morning!" he mumbles.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask him, planting a trail of kisses down his face and then his neck, following the trail my hand made minutes earlier.

"Ok," he mumbles in reply, "all the better for seeing you," he adds pulling me into a kiss.

We continue kissing slowly for several minutes until we are interrupted by an extra weight landing on the bottom of the bed. We break apart to identify the intrusion, letting out a sigh when we realise what we've just done. It's one thing having an affair when nobody is about to know about it, but kissing in front of Neil's only son, that's asking for trouble.

"Dad!" Jake calls announcing his presence, "What ya doin'?"

"Sleeping," Neil mumbles sleepily letting out a yawn. "What do you want Jake?"

"I'm hungry?" he whines in that way only small children can.

Neil attempts to sit up, but I put an hand on his chest stopping him. "You rest, I'll start breakfast," I state, leaving no room for arguments.

He flops back down, resting his head on the pillow. I get up slowly and head for the kitchen with Jake, glad to be out of the awkward situation. I reach the kitchen and start rummaging around in the cupboards, searching for something for breakfast. What do little boys like to eat for breakfast anyway?

"I think I've got some coco pops stashed away somewhere," I say to Jake, looking for a nod of approval.

"Great, my favourite," he announces with a smile on his face.

I finally find the box of cereal and place it on the counter, before standing up and pulling 3 bowls from the top cupboard. "Do you think your dad will like coco pops too?" I ask Jake.

"Love them," Neil responds sneaking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist before dropping the teaspoons he's holding onto the counter.

I turn around in his arms and am about to kiss him when I remember we're not alone. I shoot him a look as if to remind him that his son his sitting at the table, barely 2 feet from us, and that he's eagerly awaiting breakfast. "Later," I whisper, as I step around him to retrieve the milk from the fridge.

He lets his arms drop to his sides, before picking up the box of cereal and pouring it into the empty dishes. I add the milk, and then we both carry the dishes to the table. I place the two dishes I'm holding onto the table before returning to the counter for the coffee. Just as I pick up the cups, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Neil says, getting up from his seat beside Jake and heading for the door before I can stop him.

"Morning Sir," I hear Yvonne's voice ring from the open doorway.

Neil leads her into the kitchen and it's only then that I realise she hasn't come alone. I am grateful that they didn't turn up any earlier, because if they saw what we were doing just moments before, they would have a lot of unanswered questions.

"Morning Yvonne, Ma'am," I say, trying to appear as normal as possible, "Coffee?" I ask them.

"Sure, white, 2 sugars," Inspector Gold answers, taking a seat at the table.

A nod from Yvonne indicates that she wouldn't mind a cup either. I quickly make up the coffees before returning to my seat to find out why they're here.

"Sorry for the early wake up call," Inspector Gold apologises, "I just wanted to inform you of what's happening," she directs the last part of her statement at Neil. "We have discovered that the accident yesterday afternoon was caused by a drunk hit and run driver. A passerby managed to get the number plates and DS's Nixon and Hunter are investigating. We're hopeful that we'll catch him. In the meantime how are you doing Neil?"

"I'm ok at the moment, a little shocked maybe, but other than that I'm fine." Neil responds truthfully.

"DCI Meadows said it's up to you whether or not you feel fit enough for work today, but he recommends that you take a couple of days personal time and spend some time with your son."

"I'll think about it," Neil responds, "There was a report I was hoping to finish," he adds as an afterthought.

Neil and Inspector Gold continue their conversation and Yvonne surreptitiously drags me into the other room, quietly closing the door behind us.

"So," she starts when we're alone, "How was it with the DI in your house for the night? Did you find out any juicy gossip?"

"Yvonne," I state incredulously, "he had a rough day yesterday and your just looking for gossip. What's got into you?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just curious. What was he like. Where did he sleep? That sort of thing."

I laugh at her desperate attempt to drag information from me. I'm glad she doesn't know the truth, I'd never hear the end of it. "For God's sake, he slept in the spare room, with his son," I lie carefully, "what did you expect me to say, that I jumped him the minute I got back home?"

"Your no fun, but you've gotta admit, he's not that bad looking," Yvonne sighs moodily.

We are interrupted when Neil, Inspector Gold and Jake poke their heads around the door. "We better be getting back to work," the Inspector says, indicating for Yvonne to follow her.

"See you later Andy," Yvonne says to me, as I let them out.

"See ya," I reply, before shutting the door.

I let out a sigh, glad that's over with, for now at least. I turn around to find Neil hovering in the kitchen doorway. On seeing my expression, he closes the small distance between us and pulls me to him for a comforting hug. A silent conversation passes between us, the closeness of our bodies transmitting the emotions we're feeling to each other without the need for words. He mumbles something inaudible before leading me into the kitchen to finish my now cold coffee.

"I better get ready for work," I say, getting up and heading to my bedroom.

Neil follows me silently, checking that Jake is engrossed in the TV and is not gonna follow us first. He catches me at the doorway and pulls me back into his arms for a kiss. Minutes pass with us wrapped up in each others arms. I reluctantly break the kiss, before it gets too intense, mumbling something about how I'm gonna be late for work. Neil flops down onto the bed beside me, keeping me within arms reach at all times. I reach into my wardrobe and pull out an outfit for the day.

"I was thinking of taking Jake to the hospital to see his mom today," Neil breaks through the silence, "I don't know if it's a good idea for him to see her in the state she's in though. It was a bit of a shock for me, and I deal with situations like this all the time, so I dread to think what it will do to him."

"I don't know," I say, not having a solution to his problem, "but Jake's a tough kid, I'm sure he'll get through it."

Neil hums in response, before following me through the house as I grab my things. "Look," I say to him, "I've gotta go to work, but I'll drop you off at the hospital on my way if you like. You've got a key so come back whenever you want, is there anything you want me to get from work for you?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it can you bring the blue file off the top of my desk?" he asks me handing me the key to his office door, "I can't leave Jake on his own, but there's no reason I can't finish writing up that report."

"Sure," I reply, taking the key from him, "but what will I say if anyone asks how I got the key to your office."

"Just tell them, I gave it to you to get my wallet, which I left in the top drawer," he says as an answer.

"Ok," I nod, leading the way to the door ready to leave.

Neil quickly gets Jake ready and they join me in the car. I pull out and head towards the hospital.

We arrive at the hospital 15 minutes later. "Thanks," Neil says, leaning over and giving me a quick peck, before exiting the car, "We'll see you later."

I wait until they are safely inside the hospital entrance, before driving off. I arrive at Sun Hill a few minutes later and head straight to the locker room, where Kerry and Honey are talking animatedly.

"So anyway, Yvonne saw him this this morning and said he seemed normal, as though nothing has happened," Kerry finishes her explanations.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask them already having an idea.

"The DI," Honey answers, "his wife and son were involved in an accident last night."

"Yeah, I heard," I say, not revealing anything else.

"That'll be the shock though," Honey says turning back to Kerry, "it affects people in different ways."

"Do you think he'll be in today?" Kerry voices her thoughts.

"I doubt it," I say automatically, "he's gone back to the hospital this morning."

Honey and Kerry turn their full attention to me, at the latest piece of information, "What have you heard Andy?"

"Nothing, really," I lie, "I just drove past him on my way in."

Inside I am silently thanking Yvonne and Inspector Gold for not making it public knowledge that he stayed with me last night. If it got out, I dare say the whole station would be full of speculation and rumours and that's something we just don't need right now.

The day passes slowly and I am glad when lunch break finally arrives. I make my way up to CID hoping against all hope that there's no one up there. I deliberately choose lunch break to come up, knowing that most people will be out of the office at this time. I walk straight up to Neil's office and am just about to open the door when a voice startles me. "PC Dunbar," DCI Meadows addresses me, "Inspector Gold told me you was the one who informed DI Manson of the accident."

"Yes sir," I say turning to face him anxiously.

"How is he doing?"

"Not too bad sir." I reply, "I don't think it's sunk in fully, and he's got his hands full trying to look after his son. He went back to the hospital this morning, but I guess it's a matter of time before it really hits him."

"Yes, quiet. Anyway, it's good to see everyone's pulling together at a time like this, and I'm sure he's grateful for your help. Let him know that we're all thinking about him."

"Will do sir," I say before DCI Meadows turns around and heads back to his office.

I let out a sigh, feeling nervousness creep up my spine. I turn the key in the lock and swiftly open the door, shutting it almost silently behind me. I quickly locate the folder in question, and stuff it into the stack I'm carrying, before exiting the office as silently as I entered. I pass the locker room on my way back to the canteen and deposit the file in my locker for safe keeping. I can't believe I'm smuggling case files out of the station.

The afternoon passes around even slower than this morning and I'm glad when it's time to go home. I make my way to the locker room to get changed and then, walk out to the main staff entrance with Kerry, Honey and Yvonne. We walk across the car park deep in conversation. So deep, that I don't notice the little mass of tears run up to me and wrap his arms around my legs. I subconsciously stop walking and lift him up into my arms. "Jake," I say trying to get him to focus on me, "What's the matter, what's happened, where's your dad?"

At my words, Neil comes striding towards us, his face red with dried tears. When he reaches us, he immediately pulls me into a hug, needing the comfort, totally oblivious to the fact that we're in front of the station and are being stared at by Honey, Kerry and Yvonne. Yvonne looks at us sympathetically, whilst Kerry and Honey look from me to Neil and back again totally confused by the sudden closeness and rare show of emotion from Neil's part. Neil eventually takes a step back noticing that all eyes are now fixed on us. I shoot a look at Yvonne, silently asking her to explain to Kerry and Honey, so that I can take Jake and Neil home and find out what's caused this sudden uncharacteristic display of emotion in public. I reassure her that I will explain everything tomorrow, before leading Neil over to my car and carefully settling Jake into the back. I pull away from the station car park and head straight for home knowing that Neil needs to talk about what he's been through today.

After getting in and having a quick something to eat, we settle down on the couch in the living room, almost exactly like the night before. Jake soon falls asleep, curled up between us. Silence reigns for a few minutes, before Neil finally begins explaining what happened today.

"It was horrible," he says, struggling to hold back tears, "We stayed with her all day, she seemed to be getting better, at one point it even seemed like she was gonna wake up, but ... but," Neil trails off choking back sobs, "... one of the doctors came in and said she ... there was no electrical activity in her brain. She was brain dead, there's nothing they could do. In the end they said the best thing I could do for her is ... pull the ... plug." he struggles to get the last few words out, wracked with grief.

I pull him closer to me, letting him cry into my shoulder. Crying until he had no more tears to shed. Comforting him through the pain of losing his wife. We may have been having an affair for a good 8 or 9 months and they may have unofficially separated, but that doesn't stop the pain that comes with losing someone close to you. Even though they haven't been together for a long time, she's still his wife, the mother to his child, and they did love each other at some point. Eventually Neil pulls away and goes to the bathroom to wash the tears from his face. I take the time to settle Jake into bed, knowing that the young boy needs rest and Neil's in no fit state to do anything tonight. Just as I am pulling the blankets up around Jake, Neil steps cautiously into the room. I stand up and take a few steps back, away from the bed, giving Neil the opportunity to say goodnight to his son. He kisses him lovingly on the forehead, and whispers soothing words into his ear, before turning around and walking towards me. We both stand in the doorway to the room for a few minutes, watching Jake sleep, before turning out the light, and closing the door.

I head towards my room, knowing Neil will follow me when he's ready. He catches up to me before I can even reach the door and pulls me into his arms. I turn around to face him and don't resist when he pulls me down for a kiss. We remain kissing as he walks me backwards towards my room and drops me carefully on to the bed, falling down on top of me. He continues kissing me passionately, releasing all of his conflicting emotions into his kisses. Sadness, anger, grief, shock, hope, love, he only pulls away when we both run out of air. We lie there breathless for a few minutes, struggling to regain the little oxygen there is in the room, before Neil quickly moves down and starts trailing kisses down my neck, and then along my collar bone, pushing my shirt out of the way and travelling further south. His hands leave a path down my body, his lips tracing the path slowly. We strip each other of our clothes and make love deep into the night, finally falling asleep at 3am curled up tightly in each others arms.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** This chapter kind of wrote itself, which makes a change. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, but no promises. I'm slowly working my self out of the nasty case I've writers block, but most of my stories have just hit dead ends at the moment. On the bright side, I've typed up a couple of one shot's I've been writing on the train, which I'm hoping to post soon. So keep your eyes open for them._

_Reviews mean more chapters._


End file.
